


The One Where Trina Saves The Day

by cattyk8, Chikabiddy, CubbieGirl1723, EllieBear, Irma66, jmazzy, kmd0107, Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat), MrsKissyT



Series: Logan Lives [8]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Fix It Fic, JUST EPIC, Logan Lives, Trina saves the day!, no bloodshed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8/pseuds/cattyk8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/pseuds/Irma66, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmazzy/pseuds/jmazzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmd0107/pseuds/kmd0107, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/pseuds/MrsKissyT
Summary: An unexpected guest arrives for Logan and Veronica's wedding.  This "prize" fic was written for the top commenters on "The Ones Where Logan Lives" fic collection.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Logan Lives [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563652
Comments: 61
Kudos: 76





	1. The One Where Trina Saves the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/gifts), [Anilcadz91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilcadz91/gifts), [Annbslade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annbslade/gifts), [BloodRedLust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedLust/gifts), [casket4mytears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casket4mytears/gifts), [hazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzy/gifts), [heysam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heysam/gifts), [His_Beautiful_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/gifts), [Joychai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joychai/gifts), [Kayte76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayte76/gifts), [Kerali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerali/gifts), [LauraBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraBee/gifts), [Lorie03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorie03/gifts), [LV_4_EVA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LV_4_EVA/gifts), [Lymelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymelight/gifts), [Mek94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mek94/gifts), [Pixieperson (blondejenius)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondejenius/gifts), [SmilesP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesP/gifts), [withredhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withredhair/gifts), [magicrainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicrainbows/gifts).



> Whoot! Thank you to all our commenters who participated in keeping our spirits high and our words flowing throughout the Logan Lives collection. As we teased back in November, we have whipped up a special "prize" for those readers who managed to comment on every single one of the 36 fics in the collection. Not only is there the fic prize, but also check out Chapter 2 of this fic to claim another special gift, made with LoVe for you all by MarshmallowBobcat.
> 
> Thanks to JMazzy for one last cover design. :)
> 
> And, as always, huge thank you to Irma66 for one last kick at the Beta cat with this final addition to the collection. - E.B.

Veronica placed her foot up on the back of the couch and stretched to wrap the straps of her chunky beige mules around her ankle. The tall heels weren’t her style, but they were only ten-dollars at the same store where she found her wedding dress, also for a mere thirty-dollars. And really, what was the point of an expensive dress anyhow? Logan didn’t care what she looked like. She could show up in a white nightgown and fluffy bunny slippers and he would marry her. Besides, he got off easy, putting on one of the suits from his closet before taking off to get their marriage license. She didn’t even have a chance to shower.

As she shifted to the other foot, there was a knock at the door and Veronica frowned. Her dad was meeting her at City Hall; so was Wallace. Who the hell could it be?

There was a louder knock and Pony trotted to the door, barking as she approached. Tying her other shoe, Veronica dropped her foot to the ground, smoothing her hands over the skirt of her wedding dress as she went to open the door.

As the light streamed through the doorway, it took Veronica a second to recognize the red-head on the other side. After all, it had been almost fifteen years since she last saw…

“Trina.”

“Ver-on-i-ca!” Trina squealed, pulling the large shades from her eyes and opening her arms. 

Retreating into the apartment did nothing as Trina followed, hell-bent on hugging her. When she caught up, Trina squeezed her tightly and Veronica cringed at the smell of hair-dye and stale pot that reminded her of Dick. Trapped in the embrace, Veronica grudgingly patted Trina on the back and that did the trick. Her soon-to-be sister-in-law released her and Veronica stepped sideways, bending to take Pony by the collar. It wouldn’t do for the dog to decide Trina was a threat and escalate from the barking. _Or would it?_

“My goodness! I heard you and my little brother shacked up in a quaint little place by the ocean…” Trina turned to close the door, glancing around as she did so. “…but I never imagined this. I mean, come on, Aaron’s royalties must be more than this.”

“You know Logan has all the royalties donated straight to charity,” Veronica snapped. Letting Pony maul her was sounding more and more attractive. “Now, why are you here, Trina? To check-in? To ask for money? Or just cause trouble?”

With a dramatic gasp, Trina pressed her hand over her heart, trying to look offended. “What? No! When Aunt Naomi called to tell me that Logan was getting married to you—finally—I hopped on the first plane from Barcelona so I could see my little brother walk down the aisle.” 

“But Naomi is Lynn’s sister. How do you know her?”

Trina shrugged. “She was always nice to me, even if Lynn wasn’t my real mom. Aunt Naomi used to send me a crisp twenty-dollar bill every year on my birthday, so we kept in touch.”

“That twenty still come in handy, Trina?”

The smirk Trina gave her almost fooled Veronica into thinking she was related by blood to Logan, but that twisting of her lips was a learned trait from Lynn’s expressions, along with that subtle eyebrow arch that accompanied it.

“Now, is that any way to talk me? We’re going to be sisters soon.”

“I think I just threw up a bit in my mouth…” Veronica cringed, averting her eyes from Trina.

Pushing out her hip, Trina folded her arms over her chest, ignoring Veronica's comment as she scanned her with a cold stare. 

“Is that really what you’re wearing to marry my brother?”

“What’s wrong with this?” Veronica huffed with annoyance. “It’s just a simple wedding, Trina.”

“No. No. No, no!” Waving her folded sunglasses at Veronica, Trina shook her head. “You are not marrying my brother in that rag. I mean, you remember how Lynn used to love to throw a party! She’s probably rolling in that watery grave right now knowing her son was marrying someone who bought her wedding dress at Target.”

“First off, Trina, it wasn’t Target—” Veronica released Pony’s collar. _What’s the worst that could happen?_

“Nope. No argument.” Trina grabbed her arm, almost knocking Veronica off her heels as she spun them towards the door. Veronica glared at the dog who merely settled on her haunches to watch the show. “I'm taking you to the bridal shop and buying you a proper dress, and you are arriving at your wedding at least looking like you tried to make a good effort for Logan.”

“I…what? This _is_ a good effort for Logan!” She gasped as Trina flung the door open and dragged her through it. “We’re getting married at city hall, not the Vatican!”

Trina slammed the door behind them and stopped, raising her finger to Veronica’s face, and Veronica fought every instinct she had to bite the tip of her acrylic bedazzled digit clear off.

“Look, I know I haven’t been around in a long time, but not a day goes by that I haven’t thought of my baby brother. And the fact that he didn’t even have the decency to call or text or email me that he was about to marry the love of his life…well…it hurts…” Trina pursed her lips together, tossing her glasses over her eyes quickly, so Veronica wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth or repeating lines from one of her D-list movies. “I still want him to have the best, and the least I can do is help you make this day a little extra-special.”

Veronica’s mouth dropped open, and she rolled her eyes, exhaling loudly. Despite her irritation, she had to admit that Trina might actually have a point. She knew what this day meant to Logan and she could have at least considered looking at one or two dresses that looked like wedding dresses before settling on the cotton shift she was currently wearing. This morning, she had wakened to Logan standing in his underwear, carefully steaming his best blue suit in the living room, his pressed shirt hanging from a hook near the front door. He had several ties lined up for her opinion until she mentioned she liked him best without a tie. She may have omitted the part about the subtle sight of his tanned collarbones against his white shirt always giving her chills. Logan was always trying his best for her at every turn; maybe, after everything she put him through with his proposal, he deserved for her to go a little out of her way for him.

“Fine, Trina. You can buy me a dress.”

Trina clapped her hands with glee, threading her arm through Veronica’s. “That’s the spirit, sis!”

Inhaling slowly, trying to hold back another eye roll, Veronica fished her keys from her pocket and locked the door, allowing Trina to lead her down the steps to her green Range Rover, parked illegally in front of their home, hazard lights blinking. Climbing in the front seat, Veronica bit her lip, watching Trina scurry in front of the vehicle to the driver’s seat. After everything that had happened with Weevil and her father and Penn and the police and the bombs, having Trina show up to their wedding almost seemed tame, and she couldn’t help but laugh a little about what the universe had in store for her.

“All ready?” Trina smiled wildly at Veronica as she turned the key in the ignition.

“As I’ll ever be,” Veronica replied with a deep sigh.

* * *

Logan looked at his watch again, pacing in front of Keith, Wallace, and the Judge. His stomach twisted as his Veronica-radar continued to go off in his head. He had a sixth sense when it came to the love of his life, this keen ability to know when something was wrong, and right now, all his instincts told him that something was very, very wrong. He knew that she had some reservations about getting married, but he couldn’t quite believe that she would leave him at the altar, proverbial though it might be. Not now. Not after everything they had been through to get to this point.

His cell phone pinged in this back pocket, and Logan grabbed it so quickly it almost launched out of his shaking hands. Grasping it tightly, he punched in his password and Veronica’s text appeared in front of him.

 **Veronica:** **_I’m sorry._ **

“Oh, my God.” Logan’s knees went weak as he reread the words, his body falling numb. “She isn’t coming.”

“What? What do you mean?” Keith asked, placing a steadying hand on Logan’s arm as he glanced at his phone. “Oh, no.”

Wallace stepped to Logan’s side and took the phone from his clenched fingers, reading the words out loud. “I’m sorry. I’m _sorry_? Nah. Nah, this isn’t happening. Veronica loves you, man. She wouldn’t do this to you.”

Grasping Wallace’s shoulder for strength, Logan’s mind began to race, turning the events of their lives around and around since she first saw the ring come out of his rucksack. The look of pure terror that crossed her face when he got down on one knee, even though they had just spent the prior three-hours laughing and making love and professing their undying need for one another. The shock in her eyes when she saw Leo emerge from the bathroom in their house as if he had discovered something illicit she was trying to hide. The drinking, the drugs, the partying, all managing to keep him close, yet still at arm’s length from what she was feeling about them. Then when she let her great Veronica Mars defences down on the night she nearly died—was it really about her love for him or her fears that made her finally say yes?

“Logan!”

The clicking of heels on marble echoed through the atrium, and Logan spun away from Wallace to see Veronica hurrying toward him. His panic slid away as he took in the sight of her. A lacy white dress hugged her beautiful form, the skirt flouncing and bouncing above her knees in her rush. She wore high strappy sandals on her feet and a short lace veil fluttered behind her. She slowed her pace when their eyes met, and he had a chance to let his heart start beating again as he watched her approach. His eyes followed the curve of her neckline as it stretched across her collarbones, down into long sleeves, to a small bouquet of white tulips in one hand and…her chunky black leather purse clutched in the other. 

Out of breath when she finally got to him, Veronica dropped her purse at his feet and grasped his bicep, her eyes wide.

“Sorry…late…got caught….” Veronica was panting in a way usually only reserved for naked Sunday morning workouts in bed. “…did you get my text?”

Kissing her forehead, he swept her hair from her face back towards her veil. “The one that said ‘Sorry’? Yeah, I did, and it gave me a bit of a heart attack. I thought you weren’t coming.”

“No! I must have forgotten to hit send on the rest of it.” She tossed a glance over her shoulder back down the hallway. “I kinda got kidnapped, but…”

“Kidnapped! By Penn? I thought he was in custody?”

Logan’s hands clamped around her shoulders, and she flinched as Wallace and Keith gathered around her. 

“No. Not Penn…”

The door opened to the atrium, and Logan instinctively flashed a quick peek toward the person entering. The red hair and dark glasses made him double-take, his mouth dropping open in shock.

“Holy. Shit.”

Trina waved excitedly, her steps quickening as much as they could in the skin-tight emerald green satin dress she was wearing.

“Hello, little brother! Long-time no see!”

Veronica wiggled out of his grasp, turning to stand beside Logan as he stared in shock at his long lost sister prancing towards him. The last time he saw her was in a bar in Cabo when he was still with Carrie. That night Logan returned one of many favours from his lost teen years by driving her back to her hotel and safely depositing her drunk and stoned ass into her bed as she laughed and told him he would never be the man that Aaron Echolls was. He decided to take it as a compliment and left quickly, deleting Trina’s number from his phone before he pulled out of the parking lot.

“Aunt Naomi told her we were getting married and she showed up at our place, insisting on buying me a wedding dress…and herself a bridesmaid one.”

“I thought I was your maid of honour?” Wallace smirked, and Veronica shot him a look that made him drop his smile.

Stepping up to Logan, Trina placed her hands on his shoulders, rising to kiss him first on one cheek, then the other before retreating a few steps, a brilliant smile on her red lips. Veronica wrinkled her nose at the marks left on Logan’s face and rubbed her thumb over the lipstick to remove the stain.

“What…what are you doing here, Trina?” Logan stammered.

“I’m here for you, Logan. I mean, I know it’s been a long time, but we’re still family and family belongs together on special days like today.”

“Ohhh…kayyyy….but really, what do you want?”

Clutching her chest, Trina batted her false eyelashes, swallowing hard as she tried to look like his words mortally wounded her.

“All I want is to be a part of your wedding like normal siblings would be. I love you, Logan. You’re my baby brother, and I still think about you every single day. I remember when Dad and Lynn brought you home, how I used to dress you up and play with you like you were _my_ baby, how we would play hide-and-seek in the gardens in our house in L.A. Or when we would go to Disneyland and ride the tea-cups together and scream like crazy people! I’m sorry I haven’t been around for a long time, but I’m back now and I want us to be family, like the old days.”

Taking a cleansing breath, Logan considered her words. He had talked extensively to his therapist, Jane, about his lost relationship with Trina, talking about the remorse that came with his good memories of her intermingling with the bad ones of Aaron and Lynn. His chest constricted now, hearing her words, knowing in his heart that some family, any family, at his wedding was something he secretly longed for, but would never express out loud.

“Fine, Trina. It’s fine.” Stepping towards her, Logan opened his arms, and she met him eagerly, throwing her arms around him in a giant hug. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Well, if the entire wedding party is here, then we can proceed. I do have another appointment in about fifteen minutes,” the Judge stated, tapping his wristwatch.

“Okay. It’s now or never,” Veronica said and adjusted the comb of her veil on her head. “Let’s get hitched.”

Releasing Trina, Logan offered his arm to Veronica, and she took it, stooping slightly to scoop her purse off the ground and Trina held out her hand. “Let me hold that for you, Veronica.” Pulling her bag off her shoulder, she replaced it with Veronica’s before opening her own and fishing out her iPhone. “I’ll even take some pictures for you guys so you have something to show your kids one day.”

Veronica held up her finger, opening her mouth to correct Trina about the kids and Logan gave her a tug towards the outside doors, shaking his head. “Thanks, Trina. I’m sure Pony will enjoy seeing them when we get home.”

Keeping focused on the Judge as they walked out to the small patio space, Logan bit back the twisting, happy grin that was pulling at his cheeks. Not exactly how he had imagined this day, but still, it had its charm.

* * *

“Well, I’m glad that’s over,” Veronica stated, sliding into the back seat of Trina’s Range Rover and immediately hoisting one foot up and across to her knee, quickly opening the clasp on her high heel. "No offence, husband."

“None taken, wife. I'd feel that way if I were in those heels too.” Logan chuckled as he climbed into the back next to Veronica. “Next stop, home to pack and get out of this clothing."

“Hey! Get up here! I’m not your chauffeur.” Trina turned, tossing a scowl at the both of them in the back seat.

“We live ten blocks away, Trina. It’s not like you’re driving us in a parade. Trust me, no one’s going to suddenly recognize you from that one appearance in ‘Leprechaun 3’ and think you’ve fallen on hard times.”

“Fine, but you’re not going home,” Trina said as the car roared to life. “I have other plans for you.”

Veronica paused in, rubbing her sore foot, catching Logan’s confused frown at his sister.

“What do you mean, Trina?”

Looking between the couple, Trina grinned mischievously. “I have one more gift for you. Tonight, you will be staying in the penthouse at the Neptune Grande, courtesy of _moi_! You guys can take off for Sedona or Albuquerque or Tijuana or wherever you want tomorrow, but tonight, you guys can have a mini-honeymoon.”

“I…really?” Logan ran his fingers through his hair, dumbstruck by the change in plans. “That’s actually really nice of you, Trina.”

“But we don’t have anything else to wear,” Veronica stated, taking off her other shoe.

“It’s your honeymoon, Veronica. I would expect that you and my brother wouldn’t need clothes.”

“She’s not wrong.” Logan chuckled and leaned in for a kiss before turning back to his sister. “Part of me wants to argue about this, Trina, just for old times’ sake, but instead, I’m going to say thank you and make sure we order a couple bottles of the good champagne on your dime.”

Giving a little flourish of her hand in the air, a move that reminded Veronica of Aaron, Trina tossed her head back and laughed.

“You're welcome to order whatever you want. I have a deal on the table that will keep me well-fed for a while, and you, dear brother, are the recipient of some of that good fortune with this little honeymoon gift, so enjoy. But if you conceive a baby Mars tonight, you need to name them after me, okay?”

“Well, that’s not going to happen,” Veronica muttered, catching Logan’s eye.

“Babies are currently off the negotiating table, Trina. You’ll have to be an absent aunty to someone else. I know of one illegitimate Aaron Echolls child—there’s gotta be another one out there, somewhere. You can send money to on their birthday.”

“Hey! Don’t dis Aunty Naomi and her twenty-bucks! She’s the reason I’m here in the first place.”

Clasping her shoulder, Logan leaned forward and kissed Trina gently on the cheek. “And I’m glad she did. Thanks for all of this, sis.”

Tossing him a wink, Trina smiled. “No problem, little bro. No. Problem.”

* * *

Was the knocking in Veronica’s head, or was it real life? Either way, it was loud and obnoxious and really needed to stop.

Opening her eyes, she blinked at the sight of Logan’s naked ass curving gently in front of her face, her head cradled along the slope of his spine. A vague memory of Googling “best sex positions” danced across her brain, and she licked her dry lips, wondering if the room next door heard her scream out as position number four took her to a level of orgasmic intensity she didn’t think was possible. The knocking began again and Veronica pulled her hand out from under the sheet, coming down with a loud slap on Logan’s butt cheek. His body jerked as he yelped in surprise and she rolled off him, gathering the sheet around her equally naked body.

“What’s that knocking?” he muttered, opening one eye to watch her create a makeshift toga.

“I think the cops are at the door doing a personal health check. Make sure _la mort d'amour_ didn’t take place.”

“Someone almost did die of a heart attack last night,” he said with a wicked smirk. “Glad I called out my safe word in time so I could revive myself.”

The knocking continued, and Veronica slipped out of bed, straightening her ‘dress’ and tossing Logan a wink. “Don’t move. I’ll be back. I want at least one more round of this honeymoon before they kick us out, husband."

Sliding up on the headboard, Logan tucked his hands behind his head; his naked body splayed out now in all its muscular, throbbing, veiny glory. “I’ll be here, wife.”

Giggling, Veronica closed the doors to the bedroom behind her, running her hands quickly through her hair before hurrying to the door, dodging the remains of their clothing left all over the living room. Coming back to the Neptune Grande, after all those year away, brought back every memory of their brief time together in this very room during college, and Logan set about proving to her—in between bottles of champagne and room service filet mignon—that he still had the stamina he had when they were eighteen.

Veronica opened the door, the giddy grin on her face falling as she encountered her father on the other side. His eyes flickered over her makeshift clothes as he shook his head.

“Ya couldn’t put on a robe?”

“Wait? Is this 2007?” Veronica leaned out the door, glancing back and forth down the hallways. “Did security tip you off that I was here all night studying with Logan? Because that’s what this is, Dad. _Studying._ ”

Rolling his eyes, Keith walked past her into the hotel room, and Veronica frowned, closing the door. “Hey, old man, this is my honeymoon. Remember? You were there. I didn't think it was that easy to forget. I wore white; Logan wore blue…don't think there were any Nazis in grey though...”

“If you’re done with butchering ‘Casablanca’ quotes...where’s your husband?” Keith stated loudly, glancing towards the doors of the bedroom. “There’s something you guys have to know. Actually, there’s a lot you guys have to know.”

A second later, Logan appeared in the doorway, having enough sense to have thrown a robe around his nakedness before greeting his father-in-law.

“What’s happening, Keith?” 

Coming over to Veronica, Logan wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing the side of her head. 

“Well, first, let me say I’m sorry to have barged in, but if either of you had answered your cell phones this morning, or taken the privacy off the hotel phone, I wouldn’t have had to have come,” he stated. “But you need to know, there was an explosion yesterday, about an hour after you guys got married.”

“Penn! The last bomb!” Veronica stepped out of Logan’s arms to her dad. “I almost forgot about that stupid limerick. Where was it? Was anyone hurt?”

“No, but someone could have been. It was in your car, Veronica.”

Veronica’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

“Yep. It was in your car. I arrived to pick up Pony from your place just after it happened. If you and Logan had gone home after the wedding….” Keith looked away in anguish, and Veronica’s heart stopped for a beat, processing what had happened.

“Pony! Is she okay? Did the blast hit the apartment?”

“Pony is fine. The windows are blown out, so you may need to stay here for a couple of nights, or at my place until insurance can do an estimate on the damage, but if you want to go on a honeymoon, you're going to need to rethink your mode of transportation.”

“We could have been there. We could have been there, and I could have…or Logan…”

“But we weren’t, and that’s what we need to focus on.” Logan kissed the top of her head, clearly shaken, but trying not to let it show. “And hey, maybe we’ll be able to afford a nice little Prius with the insurance money. Good on gas. Save the environment and all that.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re keeping a positive outlook, Logan.” Reaching into his jacket, Keith pulled out his phone, typing momentarily before handing it over to Logan. “Because my other news is that Trina sold your wedding photos to every trashy news outlet in almost every country. The wedding of Aaron and Lynn Echolls' son is not only the top Google story but you're both trending on Twitter—hashtag 'LoVe,' whatever that means.”

Gripping Keith’s phone, Logan stared blankly at the photo of him and Veronica, smiling for the camera with the words “Til Death Do Them Part?” splashed across the headline.

Through gritted teeth, Logan hissed. “Fucking Trina.”

Veronica wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Logan.”

For a moment, it looked like he wanted to toss the phone across the room, but then he shuddered and handed it back to Keith, who took it with a nod as he tucked it back into his jacket with a sigh.

“I’m sorry, son. I wanted to tell you both, just in case any paparazzi surprised you on the way out of the hotel today, trying to get their piece of the action.”

Shaking his head, Logan closed his eyes, allowing himself a moment of grief at being fooled by his sister’s emotionally manipulative games once more. Steadying himself, Logan refocused, pulling Veronica close to him. Jane always said to him to find the good in every challenge. They could be dead right now. If Trina hadn't shown up, they could be dead. So what if their wedding was splashed across every rag on the internet, all the privacy he sought for years now completely ruined, his intelligence cover blown. There had to be something good from this. 

“Maybe Piz will see them,” Logan thought out loud, and Veronica responded with a giggle, starting small but working its way up to a deep laugh.

It was hard to truly grasp the chaos that had happened, all while they were hiding from the world. But then again, maybe they didn't need to. Life moved and turned around them, once again clipping the edges of their lives, but leaving them safely together. 

Logan shook his head and joined in her laughter, feeling her body shake with amusement beside him. “It will never be a dull moment married to you, will it, Veronica Mars?”

Rising on her toes, Veronica gave him a quick peck on the lips, her eyes twinkling with glee. “Nope. Never a dull moment, Logan Mars. Never ever again.”


	2. The One With All the Awesome Badges!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE!! Come and claim your prize, courtesy of Marshmallowbobcat, by right-clicking on the badge with your name at the top and download it to your device.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49346573923/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49347037386/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49347248322/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49346576473/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49347039891/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49347250972/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49346577723/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49346577968/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49346594463/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49346578263/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49346578468/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49347058686/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49347270687/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49347271112/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49346597108/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49346597613/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49346583463/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49347258507/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49347257682/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49347258032/in/dateposted-public/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Covers) The Ones Where Logan Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996388) by [VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)




End file.
